eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Units
There are 89 different units in the game. The units are divided into 4 tiers. Different units have different skills and attributes. Units gain new skills and attributes and improve existing ones on level up . A hero can have a maximum of 6 tier 1 units, 4 tier 2 units, 3 tier 3 units and 2 tier 4 units. Most heroes cannot reach the required level of command needed to have a full army. Basic Tier 1 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 4 buildings of this tier are allowed per shard. *Militiaman *Slinger *Spearman *Bowman *Swordsman *Pikeman *Crossbowman *Healer *Barbarian *Thief *Brigand *Shaman Basic Tier 2 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 3 buildings of this tier are allowed per shard. *Monk *Guardsman *Pegasus *Ballista *Horse Archer *Horseman *Thug *Sorcerer *Assassin Basic Tier 3 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 2 buildings of this tier are allowed per shard. *Knight *Cleric *Catapult *Gryphon *Magician *Executioner Basic Tier 4 Units These units can be recruited in your castle through the appropriate buildings. Only 1 building of this tier is allowed per shard. *Paladin *War Elephant *Warlock Foreign Units To recruit these units you need an alliance with the specific race you wish to recruit. Only one alliance is allowed per shard. With Allied Forces DLC foreign units of basic type can upgrade to advanced type on level-up. *Centaur **Centaur Chief **Centaur Huntsman *Dwarf **Dwarf Engineer **Dwarf Guardsman *Elf **Elf Druid **Elf Ranger *Goblin **Goblin Alchemist **Goblin Spitter *Halfling **Halfling Forager **Halfling Scout *Lizardman **Lizardman Priest **Lizardman Turtleback *Orc **Orc Witchdoctor **Orc Clubthrower Undead Units These units cannot be recruited directly. These units can be summoned temporarily to the battlefield with the appropriate spells. Wizards can get these units permanently in their army by using the necromancy skill. Some rituals give you some of these units as well. *Skeleton *Zombie *Ghoul *Ghost *Vampire Demon Units These units cannot be recruited directly. These units can be summoned temporarly to the battlefield with the appropriate spells. Imp, Hellhound, and Fiend are obtainable through Chaos spawn ritual. The Dark Pact spell allows to obtain most demon units permanently, except Hellhound, Ice Demon and Succubus. *Imp *Hellhound *Fiend *Succubus (non-recruitable) *Demon *Ice Demon (non-recruitable) *Devil Monsters and Forest Creatures Some of these units may be recruited as mercenaries, others require eggs and the appropriate buildings. Some of these units may be recruited from lairs in provinces. *Fairy *Dryad *Giant Spider **Black Widow *Unicorn **Tainted Unicorn (non-recruitable) *Treant **Dark Treant (non-recruitable) *Gargoyle **Crystal Gargoyle **Obsidian Gargoyle *Stone Golem **Clay Golem **Crystal Golem **Obsidian Golem *Harpy *Giant Slug *Basilisk *Medusa *Hydra *Troll **Desert Troll *Manticore *Minotaur *Phoenix *Ogre *Giant **Fire Giant *Cyclops * Black Wizard * White Wizard * Dragon (non-recruitable) **Fire Dragon (non-recruitable) **Storm Dragon (non-recruitable) **Cursed Dragon (non-recruitable) Level Upgrades When gaining experience, like Heroes, units gain levels and may upgrade their basic attributes. Every time a unit levels up two random upgrades are chosen from a pool of available upgrades, the player may choose only one of these upgrades. At certain levels some units gain access to new skills. The player may choose only one upgrade or skill per level. Every unit has its own table which contains up to 6 upgrades per level (usually 4-5 on first level up, and then every new level adds 2-4 upgrades to the total pool). The chance of being presented with older upgrades gradually diminishes as the unit gains levels. Once an upgrade is chosen, that upgrade is removed from the table and will not be offered again. However, note that this doesn't mean that identical upgrades cannot be offered later on. For example, if you pick Attack +1 for Barbarian at level 2, this means that Attack +1 won't be offered again until another Attack +1 upgrade is added to the pool at level 6. The amount of upgrades on a table can vary from 40 (Ghost) to 91 (Elf Ranger), and because unit level, and consequently the amount of upgrades you can pick, is capped at 30, smaller upgrade table is generally better as you will have a higher chance to hit the upgrades that you want. Though, with very small tables, you're more likely left with only undesirable upgrade options on last levels. Notes * Melee units cannot get range attributes (ranged attack, range and ammo), if they don't have such attributes initially, like Barbarians or Spearmen. * You can estimate general direction of upgrades by unit's description, like Swordsman would be armored counterattack-based tank, Orc would be bulky attack-based damage dealer. Often, the maximum for a stat is twice the initial amount, although there are stark exceptions. * Medusa, Demon, Unicorn, Tainted Unicorn, Manticore, Gryphon, Hellhound, Basilisk, Skeleton, Fairy and Thief and Succubus can improve their speed. This upgrade is available only once, with the exception of Basilisk, Fairy and Succubus. They can get +1 speed twice. Possible attribute upgrades *Hit Points +1/+2/+3/+4 *Attack +1/+2/+3 *Counterattack +1/+2/+3 *Defense +1/+2/+3 *Ranged Defense +1/+2/+3 *Resistance +1/+2/+3 *Speed +1 *Ranged Attack +1/+2/+3 *Range +1/+2 *Ammo +1/+2/+3 *Stamina +1/+2/+3 *Morale +1/+2/+3 *Health +1/+2 (+1/+2 hit point, +1/+2 stamina) *Strength +1/+2 (+1/+2 attack, +1/+2 counterattack) *Armor +1/+2 (+1/+2 defense, +1/+2 ranged defense) *Willpower +1/+2 (+1 /+2 resistance, +1/+2 morale) Medals Additionally, the player may occasionally be presented with the opportunity to give a unit a medal. This medal generally gives a good attribute boost (2 attributes are changed, and the change is approximately the equivalent of 3-5 unit level ups) at the cost of a slightly increased upkeep cost. No unit can have more than three medals. For a list of available medals see the Medals page.Category:Units